Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a heat exchanger adapted to be used in a vapor compression system. More specifically, this invention relates to a heat exchanger including a refrigerant distributor.
Background Information
Vapor compression refrigeration has been the most commonly used method for air-conditioning of large buildings or the like. Conventional vapor compression refrigeration systems are typically provided with an evaporator, which is a heat exchanger that allows the refrigerant to evaporate from liquid to vapor while absorbing heat from liquid to be cooled passing through the evaporator. One type of evaporator includes a tube bundle having a plurality of horizontally extending heat transfer tubes through which the liquid to be cooled is circulated, and the tube bundle is housed inside a cylindrical shell. There are several known methods for evaporating the refrigerant in this type of evaporator. For example, there are flooded evaporators, falling film evaporators, and hybrid falling film evaporators.
Regardless of the type of evaporator, e.g., flooded, falling film, or hybrid, a distributor is provided to distribute refrigerant entering the evaporator to the tube bundle. U.S. patent publication No. 2013/0277018 discloses one example of such a distributor.